Something Second Hand
by Cloudlessy
Summary: Julia Housten and Micheal Swift are meant to be together well, thats what most of the fans of the series SMASH think anyway. Their love is so wrong but so right but so many things get in the way of them. Will Julia push Micheal away? or will she run into his arms leaving her broken marrige behind?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**A/N Hey guys i have never uploaded anything on here before so fingers crossed you like it!**

* * *

She tapped softly on the door, that way if he didn't hear she could pretend he wasn't home and she could leave, but Michael answered the door.  
"Juls" she smiled and nodded at him letting herself in. Her jacket dropped from her hands as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, everything Juls hadn't wanted to happen was already happening. As quickly as she pushed him away she wished he was close again  
"what Juls? Isn't this what you came here for?"  
"No Michael you know that" as she spoke he crept closer  
"Michael!" but he didn't listen, he kissed her lightly.  
"Michael, please" pushing him away her eyes became watery. He didn't understand how torn she had become. She had a family. He had a family.  
"This…this is wrong"  
Her hand reached out to keep the distance between them  
"please your making this harder for me" she sniffed lightly  
"Your making this hard for me" He step forward so her hand was touching his chest. She shook her head  
"I-I can't do this"  
"Juls I need you" with his hand on hers she could feel his heat beating, he was as nervous as she was  
"Stop! I can't think when, when you touch me!" she yelled as she pulled their hands apart she sighed  
"Michael-"she looked down Julia couldn't bear to look in his eyes. She had Frank to think of this would break his heart and her son Leo her sweet, sweet Leo.  
"I have a family" every word she had said so far had ripped her heart out. Julia had always frowned upon affairs but with Michael it was… different  
"So do I" He was confused what had she come here for if, it wasn't to have him?  
"Please Juls…" Julie looked up at him as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes as Michael wiped the tear away; his hand slowly crept around to the back of her neck. Keeping her eyes closed Julia felt a quick kiss, she couldn't help his kisses where intoxicating soon he had her in his arms and was carrying her to a more comfortable place.

Julia woken the next morning by the sun as it peaked through a hole in Curtin  
"Good morning" Michael leant of her giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Julia smiled and snuggled into pillow. Realising where she was her eyes sprung open  
"Shit!" she sat up quickly pulling the sheet up with her  
"what?"  
"I stayed here all night!?"  
"Sure did" he smiled as she checked that she was all covered  
"I-I have to go" Michael watched her as she wrapped the sheet around her perfectly; Her red curly hair knotted from last night's activities and marched to the bathroom.

Staring into the mirror she couldn't believe what she had done… again. The fact that it felt so right but so wrong. Closing the lid of the toilet she sat down her head in her hands and cried. Why she cried she didn't know. The feelings she had for Michael were overpowering. She and Frank had, had a long and happy marriage but every time Michael stepped on to the scene she couldn't help it. He just had something that turned her on, sure frank did the same but it just wasn't the same.

Michael leaned against the bathroom door  
"Juls? Are, are you right?" His voice was soft and concerned  
"I- I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment" she quickly stood and wiped away her smeared makeup  
"did you want some clothes?"  
Juls looked around the bathroom '_damn it'_  
"yeah". The door slowly creeped open; Michael stepped in  
"Juls-" he placed her clothes on the bench  
"Michael" stopping him mid-sentence. Her heart dropped as he turned away, why did she have to open her big mouth?  
Michael's heart jumped when he saw her reflection in the mirror. He turned and faced her. Her eyes began to water again.  
Julia couldn't help but tear up, she had always been over emotional but the images, memories and ideas running through her mind at a million miles an hour caused the pain. Most of the thoughts were of him and her, together. But then Frank's saddened look would interrupt her. What was she going to do?  
Stepping forward cautiously Michael placed his hand on her cheek his thumb stroking her in a circular motion. A smile played around his mouth as Julia leant into his hand and closed her eyes.  
His hand was soft and warm she thought as she smiled, he was so comfortable. That's what it was! Michael was comfortable the way she could sit in complete silence with him and it not feel weird or uncomfortable, that's what made her so love him so much she was able to be herself around him.  
Her smile was his queue and leant in. Her lips were soft and the kiss was gradual but that was how she had always kissed and always would  
Julia loved it when he kissed her slowly that way she could savour it, savour him.  
Michael moaned, soft and deep.  
Michael was in his dressing gown; Julia gently tugged at the bow he had tied, revealing his naked body.  
Michael felt her hands slip around feeling his toned stomach. Michael slipped his hands around to her arse and pulled her closer and began nibbling at her neck.  
Julia giggled as he took her ear in his mouth; her hands wrapped around his neck and took his mouth with hers. He was passionate and overpowering he pushed her against the wall the tiles were cold they took her breath away  
Michael tugged the sheet off her body and the blood in his groin bubbled and pressed his now hard member against her,  
"ooh" she sighed lifting her leg rubbing it on the outside of his leg  
"you like that?" Julia bit her lip and nodded. Michael kissed her quickly a few times before lifting her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and slowly plunged himself into her deep inside her slowly.  
Julia moaned he felt amazing and filled her.  
Her moan exhilarated him and he began to thrust first slowly then built up the speed, Julia's nails dug into his back and her breathing becoming rapid. Michael could feel Julia's body began to shudder  
"mmm Michael" she sighed. Julia could feel Michael's hot breath on her neck, his grunts becoming rougher and rougher in time with his thrusts.  
Fucking her against the wall was harder than she thought and Michael had to concentrate he thrust harder and harder egging her to orgasm and at last success!  
"Oh Michael" She exclaimed louder than they had both anticipated and at that Michael and Julia came together.  
Julia smiled a weak smile and kissed Michael softly as she had no energy left.  
Michael gently pulled Julia off the wall and carried her to the bed, he could feel her arms and legs had gone limp.  
Julia fell of Michael as he placed her down pulling him down with her and they both began to laugh.

Tom was woken at 9:30 by his phone. Looking at the screen his caller ID said Frank Houston '_why would Frank be calling me' _he thought as he reached for the phone  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Tom it's Frank- "  
"oh hey Frank what's going on?"  
"Is Julia there?" '_Shit'_ Tom thought '_what am I going to say?' _  
"Tom… Hello?"  
"Oh sorry Frank yeah Julia is here…" he lied  
"thank god! Could I talk to her?"  
"… Erm no sorry she is err… she-she is st-"  
"She isn't there is she Tom?" Tom let out an audible sigh, he was a terrible liar.  
"No, no she-"Tom heard the click at the other end and Frank was gone. _'Oh Julia what have you gotten yourself into?'_

"Juls…Juls wake up!" Julia rolled over still half asleep  
"Mhmm?"  
"Frank is calling you" quickly looking at the time it was now 9:40 '_shit'. _Reaching over the bedside tables she felt for the phone  
"Hel-Hello?"  
"Julia where are you?"  
"Oh I am at the… rehearsals"  
"How come Toms not there?"  
" He isn't feeling well?" Julia lied hoping to god that Frank had already spoken to Tom  
"Oh, okay hmm so why isn't Eileen there or Derek?" Julia was gobsmacked  
"Be-Because-"  
"so it's another one of your one session's with Michael is it?" Julia said nothing and Frank gave an audible sigh before hanging up on her.  
Julia sat on the bed with the phone still on her ear her thoughts were spinning around again at a million miles an hour  
"Juls?" Michael woke her from her daydream  
"What's going on?"  
"He knows."

* * *

**A/N - Argh i have never written a sex scene before so i hope that wasnt to dogy. i am really sorry if it was...**


	2. Chapter 2

Frank through his phone against the wall causing a loud bang.  
"Dad?" Leo peeped his head around the door  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing"  
"It's not nothing, you just threw your phone against the wall"  
"Leo go pack your bags"  
"what why?" Leo was so confused. His Dad was giving his mum a second chance but where were they going? Why where they going?  
"Because, we are going away."  
"What about mum?"  
"She is busy with Bombshell once it has all slowed down she will catch up with us" Frank said with a smile  
"that doesn't explain why you threw your phone at the wall"  
"it doesn't matter Leo! Go, go pack your bags." Frank hated lying to Leo and it was making him frustrated  
"argh fine don't tell me why!" Leo complained  
"you guys never tell me what's going on anyway."  
It took them just over an hour to pack what they needed then they called a cab and left. Frank only left a note on the kitchen bench for Julia.

Julia pulled on her clothes as quickly as she could she was sorry that Frank had to find out this way but she went to Michael's with the intentions of becoming friends not having sex with him. Why oh why did it always seem to end up like this the fact that they broke up over 10 years ago, she thought that she could handle it but… '_argh'_  
Michael sat and watched he didn't help her or say anything to her, he couldn't otherwise he would lose control… again for the third time in a day but he couldn't help it every time he saw her, touched her, or even smelt her, he went crazy.  
Once Julia had finally dragged on her clothing she only had one more problem to deal with; how to say goodbye to Michael. She could wave? Give him a hug? Or even kiss him? She began walking towards the bed where Michael was but he decided to meet her half way.  
"Khmm so I guess I-I should go"  
"yeah I guess so" Michael said disappointed, Julia nodded  
"and I suppose you will be expecting Monica home soon?" Michael was a little taken back by this  
"Um Monica won't be coming back we erm we" he stuttered  
"oh" Julia nodded again  
"sorry"  
"Nah it's okay" Julia eyes watered a little knowing that it would probably end the same way with her and Frank  
" I'd better… yeah" Julia turned to leave, but a strong hand caught her shoulder  
"Juls" he turned her round and kissed her gently  
"I'll see you later" Julia nodded and walked away quickly grabbing her glasses as rubbing off the fog.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom felt like he had left a thousand messages on Julia's phone what on earth was she doing why wouldn't she answer? Who was she with? Certainly not with that Michael Swift he was positive about that…_' well actually maybe I should stick with sure' _he thought.  
Finally his phone rang the screen lighting up with Julia's name _'ah finally'  
_"Julia where are you?"  
"um just in the elevator actually on my way home"  
" oh okay so where were you?" he asked sternly  
"It's a long story"  
"Longer than an elevator ride?"  
"Much" _  
_"erm okay Frank called he was looking for you"  
"Yes Tom I know. Look I have to go I – I'm a little busy right now"  
"But you are in an elevator"  
"Goodbye Tom" and she hung up on him _"hmm" _he thought_ 'second person to hang up on me this morning' _

The Taxi ride to her home was full of calls made to Frank's phone. Every single call went straight to message bank _'please frank, please pick up'_ but still nothing.

Running the short distance between the cab and her front door Julia was short of breath but that wasn't the only reason she was short of breath. The other reason was because she was so unsure about what she would find inside the house; Frank or no Frank.  
Opening the front door, silence.  
"Hello?" nothing, no one home but it was Saturday Leo wasn't going anywhere today. Rushing upstairs she looked in franks draws; empty.  
Julia gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. Her head span she felt sick, feeling for the bed she sat still as a rock her eyes glazed her skin pale and all she could think was _'what, have I done?'_

Frank pulled Leo through the airport  
"Come on Leo keep up."  
"Dad? Where are we going?"  
"San Francisco"  
"Francisco? Why?"  
"To have a look around." Leo could tell that was end of story but where was mum? Why wasn't she with them?  
"When is mum meeting up with us?"  
"Later on."

Michael quickly picked up his phone after the first ring  
"Juls, what's going on?"  
"Michael there gone!" Julia bawled over the other side of the phone  
"wha-"  
"Their gone, Frank's clothes are gone so are Leo's"  
"Are you okay? I'm coming over"  
"No! no you-you can't. We can't see each other, we have to wait." She cried  
"Juls no, wait can't we talk about this please"  
"No Michael"  
"Juls!" the phone line went dead.  
No they were not going to end it like this! Michael grabbed his jacket and ran for the door.

Sitting on what was basically now her own couch now she looked around her house. Although nothing had been taken, not that she had noticed anyway, the house felt bare knowing two of its occupants had left for what could be forever. It was the doorbell that awoke Julia from her trance, after deciding to leave it the doorbell rang again and again and again so only the beginning tone would sound.  
"Argh! Fine! I'm coming, I'm coming" she said throwing her hands in the air. Opening the door she immediately threw it closed again  
"Go away Michael" she yelled through the door  
"Come on Juls open the door"  
"No I don't want to talk"  
"Juls please" Michael was begging now  
"All I want to do is talk"  
"we have ruined everything please just go" Michael put his head against the door  
"No. Please Juls" Julia sighed and placed her head against the door and cried  
"I've ruined everything" At that Michael lifted his head and turned the door handle.  
Julia left her weight on the door as Michael pushed his way through, it was her own little way of saying 'come in if you really must'.  
After Michael had finally pushed his way though he looked at Julia with concern, opening his mouth he to say something he quickly clamped it shut, as he couldn't find the right words  
At that Julia collapsed into his chest and embraced him crying, they stood there for a while, not saying anything. Julia cried while Michael soothed her hair every now and then kissing her softly on the forehead whispering soft words of comfort into her ear. All Julia could do is shake her head she didn't deserve Michael and to top it off she still didn't know who she wanted more, Michael or Frank.  
Michael gently guided Julia to the couch and sat her down. Her head rested gently on his shoulder and Michael turned his head and kissed her lightly on the forehead while his arm wrapped around her waist. For Michael Julia was just so comfortable.

Tom couldn't wait any longer he had to know what was going on with Julia, it was his duty as her best friend through her troubles and he could tell she was going through something painful. Picking up his phone he quickly dialled in her number.  
Michael wriggled his shoulder when he heard Julia's phone ring; she had fallen asleep  
"Juls…Juls your phone" Julia opened her eyes she wasn't really asleep although she was half way  
"oh.. erm" quickly patting her pockets Julia got up in search of her mobile.  
Tom held his phone close to his ear _'come on Julia pick up, pick up'_ but nothing he went straight to message bank, but Tom being on a mission hit the redial number.  
Julia's phone went silent  
"if they want me they will-"but before she could even finish her sentence her phone rang again. Looking around the lounge she spotted her cell on the kitchen bench  
"Hey tom"  
"Julia you answered"  
"Of course I answered. What's up?"  
"Oh, you know just making sure you are okay? You sounded a little flustered before" Julia looked over to Michael and gave a little smile  
"hm everything is fine. We will talk later okay?" but without letting Tom answer she continued  
"Okay. I will see you later" and hung up with a sigh and a smile  
"what was that about?" asked Michael  
"Just Tom checking up on me"  
"You didn't tell him about Frank?" Julia looked away sheepishly  
"I can't"  
"You can't?"  
"No"  
"…Okay?"

* * *

A/N - Hey guys sorry i haven't updated for a little while just been a little busy :)


End file.
